


Oh How I Meant to Tease Him

by carmenfoster14



Category: Carmen Sandiego (Cartoon 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Haberzackary, Kissing, M/M, Presents, Productivity is my coping mechanism, Song: The Predatory Wasp of the Palisades is Out to Get Us (Sufjan Stevens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carmenfoster14/pseuds/carmenfoster14
Summary: Oh how I meant no harmI can smell the early thanksgiving dinner as I write this I am hungry and want the presents on the hallway table
Relationships: Dash Haber/Zack
Kudos: 11





	Oh How I Meant to Tease Him

**Dash**

I thought outrageous thoughts as I doodled on my notebook in cursive.

As I got up to get a drink, I noticed that I could see my breath. 

It was so cold.

When I left, it wasn't anymore.

Zack and I swam in the lake. 

Oh, how I meant to tease him.

Oh how I meant no harm.

I wrapped my arm around his waist, placing my hand on his back.

I saw a wasp on his forearm.

We were in love, we were in love.


End file.
